official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drago X Klu Prologue
Drago x Klu ''' '''Based off a true story. Klu woke up, dazed and squinting in the bright light of the operation room. “Her left ovary exploded, we need help now!” A voice shouts, as ruffling of footsteps ring throughout the hallway. ' '“We have to switch genitals...we have no choice.” The doctor muttered under his breath. His assistant noticed Klu’s fluttering eyes. ' '“The patient is awake! Quick, knock her out with some dank memes!” The nurse commands. A sharp pain pierces through her arm. Klu’s desperate attempt to grasp consciousness fails. Everything goes black. 2 days later: “Wake up, wake up, mom!” A familiar voice cries out. Klu’s head spun, taking a few moments to recognize the person tugging at her fur. ' '“S-son?” Her dry tongue managed to say. Redonu tramples across the hallway, shrieking at his dad. The response was automatic, as his dad pounced to Klu’s room. He licks at Klu’s neck, wagging their tails together fiercely. A water bowl is set in front of her. ' '“W-what happened, why am I here?” She asked curiously, swirling her tongue around the water bowl. Drago shoves Redonu into the child dungeon, and locks the keys. “I fucked you so hard that cum inflation seeped into your left ovary, causing it to burst. You were knocked out for two days.” As Drago begins to explain, Klu stares at him seductively. ' '“Y-you're not even listening, are you?! I was worried you know..” Drago mutters, embarrassingly. Klu’s tits jiggled up and down as she fiddled with her bra. ' '“It's so hot in here..~” Finally taking off her bra. Drago looks away, shocked, but still with a boner. Klu’s eyes wander to his boner. “Oh, it's so big already? I was soooo horny these past few days..” Klu moans, playing with her tits. ' '“I-I can tell..you were muttering very ‘special’ things while sleeping, so I put our son next to you for ideas. Now he's..’working’.” He explained. “I don't care, just shove your cock in whatever hole I have left now.~” Klu squealed, leaping at Drago. She wiggled her pants off, slurping at his neck. A huge bulgy dick is revealed. Both their jaws drop, but Klu’s turns into a mischievous grin. “N-no..you wouldn't..you can't be serious!” Drago begs, inching for the corner of the wall. ' '“Spread your ass, you're gonna know how I feel when you destroy my ass.” Klu grins, throwing Drago’s pants and underwear across the room. She tugs at Drago’s collar, and shoves it halfway through. Drago screams. ' '“N-no, it hurts, please stop!” Klu ignores his cries for mercy, shoving it fully in. Drago’s eyes widen. He howls, then begins to grope at her tits. They bounce up against each other, with Klu beginning to slap his ass and pull his tail. “Klu, don't pull my tai...l..” He pleads. ' '“But your ass is making pervy noises, I bet you like it..~” Klu teases. “N-no..you're w..ro…” Drago begins to say, but each pound into his ass slams into him. ' '**i really want to admit I like it..I want her to cum inside my wet ass, but I've never felt so gay in my life.** His leash is suddenly tugged. “Admit it, you bad boy, you like your ass getting pounded by me!” Klu yells triumphantly, with another spank and a tighter pull on the leash and his tail. ' '“I..i..” Drago mumbles, drool tumbling down the sides of his snout. ' '“I can't hear you, your asshole is screaming so much in pleasure! It wants me to cum inside it, but I won't until you admit it!” Klu begins to rub Drago’s bouncing dick. “P-please..” He pleads, whimpering quietly. Klu grins and goes even deeper. Drago is finally overtaken by pleasure. “I’ll do anything..please, just cum inside my tight asshole. It feels too good..” Drago moans. ' '''Klu smirks. ' '“Repeat after me,” Drago braces himself. “I’m a very bad boy that deserves to be punished by Klu.” Drago is spanked once more, moaning in delight. ' '“I’m a very bad boy that deserves to be punished by you! Fill my gaping ass up to the brim with your hot and sticky milk..~” Drago screeches. ' '''“For you, love.” Klu thrusts once more with another tug at his collar. The juicy cum squirts out of his asshole, dribbling out a river. She pulls her dick out, coated in thick cum. Drago falls to the floor, defeated. Klu licks at his tongue one last time before moving onto his dick. “N-no..I'm about to cum..” Drago pleads, but weakly watches at his dick squeezing through Klu's tits. The dirt and sweat of her tits wetten Drago’s already hot dick. The top of his dick reaches Klu’s lips, swirling her tongue around the top. Drago’s foreskin begins to rub back and forth with the help of the sweaty tits and her mouth, covering it in a thick layer of saliva. ' '“Your dick is twitching, get ready!” Klu warns, muffled with his dick in her mouth. Drago yiffs, as the sticky white solution trickled down Klu’s mouth onto her tits. She smacks her lips. ' '“I love you, Klu..we should do this more often, but next time i’m going on top so I don't feel gay.” Drago admitted, as he stands up walking to the shower. Klu nods at him without him even saying anything. She puts her clothes back on, walking to the living room. She reached for her vibrator under the couch, then turned it on. ' '“I can't get enough of him..can I?~” Klu moans, her panties already soaked. Screams are heard from the child dungeon. She quickly runs to unlock it. “Your work is done for today.” Klu screams, as Redonu quickly climbs up the rickety staircase. ' '“My chromosomes were hurting. I wanted to keep over and become breakfast. Thanks for saving me!” Redonu says awkwardly, walking like a crippled man. All of a sudden, he dashes to his room and slams the door. A few moments later, Crawling in my Skin is heard blasting from his room. Klu shrugs, turning back for the living room. “My ass is tingling..it feels so good..” Klu begins to feel the effect of the vibrator. Dozens of moans escape her mouth. Suddenly, Drago walked into the living room, noticing Klu’s moans and red face. “What's happening?” Klu’s head jolted up. “N-nothing.” She smiled, nervously. ''' '''Drago plops Klu on his lap, making some sexual comments. Klu rubs her ass on his dick, automatically erecting it. “N-no..it was a joke, not this early please.” Drago begged. “That's what I thought!” Klu grinned broadly. Redonu walks in the room. “Mom, dad. I found a way of working better!” He says, randomly in the living room. “What is it, son?” Drago asks curiously “Just put a camera in your room like I just did, then post it to pornhub for ad revenue!” He beamed back. ' '*then he died by the belt* **end**